1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garage door status indicating system and more particularly to a system which transmits an warning means when the garage door is in an opened position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many, a typical work day can start out chaotically, with the individual rushing out the door, opening their garage door, and enter their automobile which is housed within the garage. With so many concerns on their mind, the individual may exit their garage and forget to close its door. During increment weather conditions, this mistake can cost several hundreds of dollars, should water, snow, or the like, penetrate, rust and/or damage items which are typically stored in the conventional garage. Even worse, an opened garage door can be an invitation for theft. Others, after exiting the garage and traveling some distance, may be left wondering if the door was left opened. This individual is usually left with a persistent doubt and cannot continue with their day unless he returns to his home in order to see the status of his garage door.
To ease in the exiting and entering of a garage, automatic garage door openers exists. Most of the garage door openers today require the user to utilize a remote for closing and opening the door. These remotes may offer convenience, but they do not offer any solution to the problems identified above.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need to provide a warning means when a garage door is in an open position. Previous efforts do not provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.